the_neighborhood_of_robloxia_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
2019 Kroger Unrests
The 2019 Korger risings, Commonly known as the '''2019 Korger Unrests '''is an incident that started on November 1 to the present day in 2019. Reasons The Kroger Risings was mostly caused by Police brutality in Robloxia. It was also due to the innocent killings by SWAT in the School, as well, FBI and SWAT Raid Buildings continuously. November 1, 2019 The Rebellion started in November 1st, Under a Person named "Williams Walker" formed a armed militia of 700 People, the rebellions and demonstrators were formed as the "Robloxia Popular Liberation Front", 20 minutes later, on Buses, 500 Demonstrators raided the Police Station, they were forced to retreat under 20 dead and 150 law enforcement officers dead. Other 200 Demonstrators were kept at Headquarters, raiding other areas, or blocking roads to prevent support to the Police. November 2, 2019 Nothing much happened except an Execution of 5 Law Enforcement officers. November 3, 2019 November 3rd was deemed "Fate Day", Soldiers of the Robloxia National Guard and State Police broke through the blockades And supported the Police, Robloxia Air Force Fighter jets bombed areas under there firm control, Other areas were Evacuated by the United Nations. Another Raid was made at the Police Station, around 150 Raiders died, and 20 Law enforcement died. The demonstrators were fighting a "Despret War", the air force was constantly bombing them, supplies were dwindling, and more and more were killed or captures, And the rising was beginning to reach breaking point, while retreating, they set fire, executed, and destroyed structures, as well as Little Tikes Adoption. November 4, 2019 Resistance finally crumbles, most demonstrators escaped and fight an underground war. Around 689 Demonstrators were killed, as well as 1354 Law Enforcement and supporters, as well as 20,500 Civilians. November 5, 2019 The three criminals on the run, Rock, Spike and Sam begin a massive robbery, with them robbing all of the stores. They stole R$12 million from all of the stores, with damage costs at a whopping R$822 million. BottomRock Cafe has been blocked by the military. Raiders were aided by the three criminals to raid the cafe. 500 raiders attacked many homes defended by the military. A lot of raiders entered the town by helicopter and planes. They parachuted down at Downtown, with 950,600 of them Naruto running, 480,220 of them armed with swords, 450,600 of armed with machine guns, 250,750 raiders armed with miniguns, 120,600 raiders armed with assault rifles, 87,500 rock throwers, 35,000 terrorists, which includes a Taliban fighter, 22,700 raiders dressed in an alien, with their prison jumpsuits in their costume reading "AREA 51 ALIEN INMATE" in their backs, 3,000 in helicopters, 200 in planes and bombers, whose themselves kept flying back to the town before causing a suicide attack by crashing themselves. 20 were riding in Terradyne Gurkhas, with 5 in pickup version of Terradyne Gurkhas. firing turrets at their enemies. Massive riots occurred, with the protests occurring around the town. The town's chaos sees tear gas, with a lot of them throwing tear and BZ gases to each other. 72,700 died from tear gas, with 62,000 dead due to BZ gas. Two hijacked Airbus A380s crashed into the neighborhood, with one Boeing 747-400 crashing into the neighborhood. Massive debris was blasted at each other. B-29 Superfortress bombers would soon appear, dropping a lot of bombs, causing a lot of explosions. Many trees were left leafless or stripped away. International Reactions �� Blox: HOLY #### HELP US ALREADY! ���� AUSTRIA: The President of Austria recalls the incident as "One of many uprisings in this world" ���� GERMANY: Germany cliams that "The protesters and supporters of these are violent and distruptive over World Peace, they should be put down" ���� NORWAY: Norway calls that "We should remember those who perished in this disaster." ���� NETHERLANDS: Netherlands Flag Airline KLM Will stop flying to Robloxity for safety purposes ���� SWITZERLAND: Switzerland says that "All who support these are not good people, thousands have died due to this, this should be stopped because if not, this could be very, very bad." ���� NORTH KOREA: North Korea says "jajajajajahahaqhajahaja" ���� JAPAN: Japan says "The Robloxity government should support those to stop this." ���� India: India says "We hope that this should end. Air India will not fly to Robloxity for safety purposes, along with KLM. Because, if our flag carrier flies there, our aircraft would be hijacked if they were to fly there. We also hope that the rebels shouldn't fly to the country, otherwise our people will be killed by the rebels." ���� The Philippines: Philippines says "There are many unrests there. The Robloxity Law Enforcement and the National Guard, Kroger rebels and civilians are fighting. According to the statistics for the unrest, the total of dead, wounded and missing in the unrest is 943759. This includes all known deaths, injuries and missing people of the Robloxity law enforcement/National Guard, Kroger rebels and civilians. Our flag carrier, Philippine Airlines, will stop flying to Robloxity for safety." Category:Events Category:Ongoing Events